gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Howl at the Night
A Werewolf Role Play group and storyline. * Samuel Birchwood ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Trevor Whitehouse ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Emidio de Villa ♂ ** Recognized Mate: Kayla de Villa (Human) ♀ * Livana Phellan ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Shravani Gemviper ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Fhahana Mineshadow ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Davrry Gaunt ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Elian Fletcher ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Eilsys Alerteyes ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Kevgretor Trickfoot ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Darthana Trickfoot * Ianril Shieldheart ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Wilendithas Tigersoul ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Quokas Gravel ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Crudak Dragoned ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed Legend: :*'' = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character The Magical World Magic, sometimes known as sorcery, is the practice of consciousness manipulation and/or autosuggestion to achieve a desired result, usually by techniques described in various conceptual systems. The practice is often influenced by ideas of religion, mysticism, occultism, science, and psychology. Magic is in every world, whether seen or unseen. Everything is effected by Magic. In this world there are Faeries, Elves, Werewolves, Vampires, Dwarves, Witches, Wizards, Gnomes, Goblins, and other unseen creatures. Known Magical people/creatures * Horhand ''(The first Faerie) ♂ * * Alinda Wolfsbane (Faerie) ♀ * * Horlamin (Goblin) ♂ * * Quiemita Beestinger (Elf) ♀ * * Yentiln Beestinger (Elf) ♂ * * Xangretor Harpsorcerer (Faerie) ♂ * * George (Wizard; Jewelry Maker) ♂ * * Victavyre Onyxarm (Gnome) ♀ * * Jason Aragon (Vampire) ♂ * Legend: :* = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character Plot Points We will be adding more plot points as we come up with ideas, or others let us know their own ideas for the storyline. We intend to keep this role play going for a very long time, so plot points will be plentiful. If you don't see a plot point you like, contact one of the creators to discuss having your ideas added in. * Ethan Bruckmeier kidnaps the mate of a local werewolf, the werewolf finds his mate and upon finding her realizes she is carrying his (the werewolf) child. Werewolf goes nuts and bites Ethan with the intention of killing him. * A human is found murdered, quite obviously by a werewolf, threatening the werewolf community. Suspects: Ethan Bruckmeier, Samuel Birchwood, Trevor Whitehouse. * Werewolf Summit: Werewolves from across the globe gather to discuss various issues, as well as a group's belief that there is a cure for their affliction (being a werewolf). * Appointing a new Alpha Werewolf: The former Alpha Werewolf has died (suicide, murder, war, natural causes?). Several Werewolves will be up for the position. And after Emidio is found to be a prime candidate his (brother, pack mate?) comes forward to be considered, but also because he has an interest in Emidio's wife. And taking his mate, killing Emidio, and then killing the children Emidio had with Kayla will ensure his place as pack leader/alpha. * Next Summit: A new female werewolf makes herself known. She also happens to be Emidio's former lover, being that Werewolves mate for life this will prove to be a conflict at the summit with other Werewolves, and with Emidio himself. | PlayerRequirements = Must apply for any characters to be involved in this storyline (original, or a listed current NPC). No character may be played within the context of this storyline until it has been approved by the creators of this RP group storyline. NO EXCEPTIONS. | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Werewolf Category:werewolves Category:Werewolves in games Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Howl at the Night